Konohana Izanami
Konohana Izanami (イザナミ此花, Izanami Konohana), also known as Konohana of Red Claws (此花の赤い爪, Konohana no Akatsume) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, the leader of the Izanami clan and the mother of Sakuya Izanami. She is the one who trains other members of the clan, and is well-respected and recognized figure within her village. Background Most of Konohana's background is unknown, except for the fact she took part in the First Shinobi World War and with the aid of her ability to use wild animals, Konohana helped Konoha gain information about the enemies' locations and strategies by using birds to oversee enemies' plans and report it back to her. Eventually, Konohana became the leader of her clan, married and had a daughter named Sakuya, who eventually had a child herself named Seimei, making Konohana a grandmother. Konohana eventually retired from active duty and passed down the leadership of her clan to Seimei. Personality During her youth, Konohana was a very strict mother, not allowing her daughter to play with other children and putting her through intense training. She also believed the only way her daughter could become a "true" kunoichi was to witness war first-hand and had her young daughter witness many of her Konoha comrades being killed in action and was forced to kill many Iwagakure shinobi to save herself, and after Sakuya returned home, Konohana finally accepted her as a true ninja. In her old age, Konohana became more kind-hearted towards her daughter, but was still very strict, scolding her daughter for not raising her son the same way she raised Sakuya, and told her she was raising her son the wrong way. Despite this, Konohana deeply loves her daughter and grandson, and after her daughter was killed when , she was extremely saddened and heartbroken. Konohana is also a very loyal kunoichi to her village, such as during on Konoha, she used all of her abilities to protect the innocent villagers and children. Appearance Konohana has pink hair, which is pulled back in a bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. During her days as a active ninja, Konohana's attire consisted of a simple black outfit, a grey breastplate, arm guards, fishnet tights with a skirt over it, a pouch strapped to her back with bandages, and regular shinobi sandals. In her old age, Konohana retained her hairstyle, and wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Abilities Her skills remain predominantly unknown, although it could be assumed she is a very skilled kunoichi, to the point where he was once the leader of her clan and iz well-respected within Konoha. She is also skilled fūinjutsu, summoning animals through her scrolls. Her most prominent abilities is the usage of her Five Cat Claws technique, which she used many times throughout her days as a ninja and became her most well-known ability, where her nickname was generated from. Part I Chūnin Exams Konohana is first seen in the series, congratulating her grandson on making to the Chūnin Exams, and alongside her daughter, wished Seimei luck on the exams. She was later seen watching the finals of the exam alongside her daughter, but never got to see her grandson's match as Konoha was invaded by Otogakure and Sunagakure, and Konohana was seen summoning animals from her scrolls to save civillians from falling debris. She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral, and cried at the loss of her daughter. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the anime, when Tsunade learns that the village is rigged with explosive tags, Konohana offers to help search for some of the hidden tags by using tracking dogs to find about five tags around the outskirts of the village. Part II Pain's Assault During Pain's assault on Konoha, Konohana was seen saving the children of the village by using horses and taking them to safety, and was seen alongside the other civillians at a safe place to protect themselves from the attack. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Konohana's favourite food is yogurt, and her least favourite food are vegetables.